José María Aznar/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar con el presidente federal alemán Johannes Rau. jmaznar.es Helmut Kohl - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Helmut Kohl, a su llegada a la Universidad San Pablo (CEU) en Madrid. El País Gerhard Schröder - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Gerhard Schröder, en una imagen de archivo ABC Angela Merkel - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Angela Merkel y Jean-Pierre Raffarin, ayer en París. EFE Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con el presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, ayer en El Elíseo. REUTERS José María Aznar - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| José María Aznar y Nicolás Sarkozy. AFP Países Bajos * Ver José María Aznar - Wim Kok.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con Romano Prodi y con el primer ministro holandés, Wim Kok, en un momento de la cumbre europea. EFE Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver José María Aznar - Juan Pablo II.jpg| José María Aznar besa la mano de Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia celebrada esta mañana. EFE España * Ver José María Aznar - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Aznar saluda al Rey Juan Carlos. EFE Felipe VI - José María Aznar.jpg| El rey Felipe VI (derecha) conversa con el expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en el exterior del Palacio de la Zarzuela. FERNANDO ALVARADO (EFE) Adolfo Suárez - José María Aznar.jpg| Adolfo Suárez saluda a Jose María Aznar. ALBERTO MARTÍN / EFE Felipe González - José María Aznar.jpg| Felipe González y José María Aznar, en una imagen de 2014. POOL / EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y Zapatero se saludan a la entrada del Palacio de la Moncloa. EFE José María Aznar - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Aznar se abrazan en el XVII Congrseo del PP en Sevilla, en 2012. JULIÁN ROJAS José María Aznar - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez conversa con José María Aznar. EFE Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (R) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar before their meeting at Moncloa Palace November 29. Ciampi is in Spain for a two-day official visit. SP/ME Giulio Andreotti - José María Aznar.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, junto al ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar Efe Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| AZNAR/D`ALEMA:MADRID.El presidente del Gobierno José María Aznar (i) y el primer ministro italiano Massimo D`Alema posan para los fotógrafos a la entrada del Palacio de La Moncloa donde hoy mantuvieron una reunión.EFE/Barriopedro (IMAGEN DIGITAL) Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) applauds as Spanish Justice Minister Angel Acebes (top L) and Italian Justice Minister Piero Fassino exchange documents after the two countries signed an accord at Chigi palace in Rome November 28, 2000. The accord, signed on Tuesday, creates a "Common Judicial Space" between the two countries and aims to help Italy extradite suspected mafiosi and terrorists who have fled to Spain. Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato (bottom R) looks on. VP/FMS José María Aznar - Romano Prodi.jpg| Javier Solana, Josep Piqué y Loyola de Palacio, Jacques Chirac, José María Aznar y Romano Prodi José María Aznar - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, habla por teléfono móvil junto al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, ayer en Copenhague. AP Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian economist and academician Mario Monti, German-born American politician Henry Kissinger (Heinz Alfred Kissinger), President of the Spanish Government José Maria Aznar, Spanish doctor and journalist and director of the Holy See Press Office Joaquin Navarro-Valls, Italian politician Francesco Rutelli and Italian manager and president of the FIAT Paolo Fresco talking sitting at a table during the Ambrosetti International Forum in Villa d'Este. Cernobbio, September 2001. Enrico Letta - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con el primer ministro italiano | FAES Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Conferencia de prensa conjunta de José María Aznar y del Presidente de la República de Finlandia Martti Ahtisaari durante su visita oficial a España. jmaznar.es José María Aznar - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, es recibido por la presidenta de Finlandia Tarja Halonen. EFE Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro de Finlandia, Paavo Lipponen, y el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, acordaron ayer, en el palacio de La Moncloa, potenciar el diálogo norte-sur en el seno de la UE. 13 ENE 1998. El País Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - José María Aznar.jpg| La Reina Isabel II recibe en el Palacio de Buckingham al expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en 1998. EFE José María Aznar - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher y José María Aznar, en la residencia privada de la primera en Londres. | Efe José María Aznar - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair y Josep María Aznar, en el 2003. AP / MAX NASH David Cameron - José María Aznar.jpg| Meeting of José María Aznar and David Cameron. Foto: jmaznar.es Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver José María Aznar - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| José María Aznar and Lech Walesa at the celeb. jmaznar.es Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during their press conference after their meeting in the Palace de la Moncloa in Madrid 30 September 2003. Polish President and his wife pay an official three-day visit to Spain. Getty Rusia * Ver José María Aznar - Vladímir Putin.jpg| José María Aznar y Vladímir Putin, durante un encuentro bilateral en el Kremlin en mayo de 2001. REUTERS Ucrania * Ver José María Aznar - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| EAPC Signing ceremony of the NATO/ Ukraine Charter. URSS * Ver José María Aznar - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, junto al ex dirigente soviético Mijaíl Gorbachov. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ Fuentes Categoría:José María Aznar